The present disclosure relates to a conveying screw configured to convey a toner (a developer), a toner container and an image forming apparatus.
An electrophotographic type image forming apparatus includes a conveying screw configured to convey a toner (a developer).
For example, there is a dispense auger rotating in a toner supply path communicating a toner storage chamber with a development chamber. The dispense auger includes a spiral blade part formed around a rotational shaft, and the spiral blade is configured such that a pitch of the spiral blade is gradually narrowed from an upstream side to a downstream side in a conveyance direction of the toner. This makes a compressive force of the toner gradually high toward the downstream side in the conveyance direction to decrease an occurrence of a void at the downstream side in the conveyance direction. As a result, it becomes possible to make a supply amount of the toner stable regardless of an amount of the toner in the toner storage chamber.